


N'10

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A prequel to ''Oh Merde'', Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fifa world cup 1998, Height Differences, Lmao that tin will forever kill me, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Après le carton rouge en phase de poule, Zinédine trouve le meilleur moyen de se reposer.





	N'10

N'10

  
Eh bien... Zinédine ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça avant d'entrer dans sa chambre à Clairefontaine, Liza lui avait dit de dégager Duga pendant quelques heures et qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Ça l'avait calmé de voir que son petit-ami ne le blâmer pas pour le carton rouge contre l'Arabie Saoudite, mais il n'était pas du tout prêt à ça en rentrant dans sa chambre. Bixente était assis sur son lit, portant son maillot n'10 du match, les jambes nues, l'homme était si petit par rapport à lui que son maillot lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Zinédine ferma la porte rapidement et vint s'asseoir à côté de Liza, pour finalement le placer sur ses genoux et l'embrasser. Le plus petit posa ses mains sur le visage de Zidane et poussa le baiser plus loin. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, leurs respirations hachées.

  
''Tout ça, c'est pour quoi ?'' Zinédine demanda en caressant les cheveux de Bixente

''C'est pour te calmer, je sais que tu étais énervé, je ne voulais pas que tu frappes quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le genre.''

''Tu m'en penserais capable ?'' Il aggripa le fessier du Basque et le poussa plus près de lui

''Sans problème.'' Bixente avait le visage extrêmement rouge

  
Zinédine eut un rictus avant de glisser une main sous le maillot n'10, venant torturer ses mamelons. Zizou devait avouer que son maillot n'avait jamais été aussi bien porté que sur Liza. Ils profitèrent du temps libre jusqu'au repas du soir, où Thierry leur annonça qu'il les avait grillé. Il fut légèrement surpris que son Basque frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque. Eh bien... Il pouvait dire que ce fut une journée riche en émotions.

  
Fin


End file.
